


A Change in Tradition

by xxenjoy



Series: Winter Prompts 2k20 [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: Geralt is anxious about spending his first winter in Oxenfurt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Winter Prompts 2k20 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036359
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	A Change in Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Follow this series on [tumblr](https://witcher-and-his-bard.tumblr.com/tagged/winter-prompt-challenge-2k20)!

Geralt is at a loss. He's lucky Jaskier talks enough for the both of them because he can't think of a word to say and it's been hours. Jaskier was the first one up this morning, barely after dawn, already packing and readying to leave. Geralt knows he's excited about this, and he's happy to have him with him, but Geralt is anxious. 

For the last five years, they've been wintering in Kaer Morhen and it's comfortable like that. Eskel and Lambert still enjoy telling him embarrassing stories and Vesemir likes having someone who wants to listen to his stories (after years and years of hearing the same ones, the wolves just don't have the patience anymore.) It's been good. Jaskier gets along well with them and Geralt is relieved not to have to separate every year anymore. The winters were becoming unbearable, even after Jaskier had promised he wasn't going to go back to Oxenfurt and fall in love with someone else. 

So Geralt likes going to Kaer Morhen. He's not so sure about Oxenfurt. 

But Jaskier wants him to go and so rarely asks for anything big, so Geralt could hardly say no to him. And it's only fair that after Jaskier has met his family, he meets Jaskier's friends. Although, meeting Jaskier's friends is the main source of his anxiety about the whole trip. 

In all his years, no human has ever taken to him like Jaskier. Most of them cower in fear or try to get him into bed out of some sexual curiosity, but few rarely stick around when he turns them down. Or when Jaskier shows up and makes it unmistakably clear that he's the only one who will be sharing Geralt's bed. 

"What if I'm bored?" he asks. To Jaskier, it must come out of nowhere because he stops abruptly and turns back to look at him. 

"Oh love," Jaskier smiles, taking Geralt's face in his hands, "I know you're not used to just relaxing, but it will be fine, I promise." He tips up to kiss his lips and slips away again, going on up ahead. Jaskier isn't known for breaking promises, but this is one Geralt doesn't think he'll be able to keep.

He keeps moving forward anyway, obediently following after Jaskier. He tries to think of what to do to occupy his time, a way to distract from the biting fear that everyone is going to hate him and Jaskier will realize after all that they're wrong for each other. 

He could cook for him, he's good at that. Or patch up any damage to the house. Jaskier doesn't have animals, but Roach will still need tending to. As he runs through each option, his heartbeat picks up a little, clearly unconvinced. He doesn't know what he'll do without Jaskier, but maybe this is inevitable. Maybe losing him is just another way for destiny to fuck him. 

Geralt doesn't realize he's stopped moving until Jaskier comes back to him, gently straightening him upright and cupping his cheek. 

"Love, what's wrong?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Darling, you know it's much too late for worries like that. It's only a matter of days until the pass will be snowed in if it's not already. I thought you wanted to come with me this year?"

"I do." Geralt sighs, and it's hard to get the words out through a throat that feels like it's constricting. "But- What if your friends hate me?"

A soft little smile creeps onto Jaskier's face and Geral doesn't understand. "Geralt, darling, they already love you. They may never have met you, but they know so much about you. Did you think I just never told them anything? What did you think I did all those years when I couldn't touch you, hm? When I couldn't kiss you? I came home and talked to my friends about it. The only person who was happier than them about us getting together was me."

Geralt can feel his cheeks redden and he looks at the ground. "Maybe not just you."

"Of course not, my love." Jaskier lifts his head, bumping their foreheads together. "Is this what's been bothering you all this time?"

Geralt shrugs but he realizes he's been caught and there will be no getting out of this one. 

"Geralt," Jaskier says softly, "don't you think I felt the same way the first time we went to Kaer Morhen together? Don't you think I was terrified that they'd all hate me?"

"No," Geralt says simply. It would never have occurred to him that Jaskier would feel like that. Jaskier slips a hand down to twine their fingers together and he smiles. 

"Well, I was and it was fine. Better than." Geralt doesn't have the heart to tell him that they loved him because everyone loves him. Jaskier seems so earnest and eager to soothe, so he just nods. "We should get going though if we want to make it before nightfall." Jaskier steps forward, slipping his one hand from Geralt's face to curl his arm around his neck. 

He kisses him softly and Geralt melts into it, pressing his body against Jaskier's. He's still worried, still doubtful that Jaskier's friends will be so accepting of a Witcher but if Jaskier did it for him, he can at least do the same.


End file.
